Colors
by heartoffire03
Summary: Colors brighten up people's lives, even black and white. Collection of color coordinated drabbles. IchiRuki


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach nor the characters mentioned below.

**A/N:** OMG. I haven't put anything up here in such a looooooooooong time. And yes, I know all of you guys are _**more than ready**_ to start shooting me but please, let me just finish babbling here before you do that okays?

Ok well, this fic is originally for a totally different couple (JaeHo/YunJae of DBSK 33!!!!!) but it somehow reminded me of IchiRuki so yeah...I decided to change it a little bit and put it on here It's a collection of drabbles that somehow follows the theme of _"color's"_ so yeah...Try to enjoy it?

_I'm not even sure if I still have my readers out there but baaah, I'll just post this up for the sake of it XDD_

* * *

_**The Rainbow**_

_The rainbow of colors,  
So merry and bright,  
Each color has a purpose, _

_Even black and white._  


_The rainbow is so full,__  
__Of radiance and gleam,__  
__It sparkles and shines,__  
__Through every little beam._

_After a storm,__  
__A rainbow you'll see,__  
__With all the glaring colors,__  
__A rainbow there'll be.__  
_

_Then at the end,__  
__Your dream will come true,__  
__A pot of gold awaiting,__  
__All just for you.__  
_

_-__ Lagaya Evans_

* * *

**Red**

Their love was full of fiery passion. Passion that would reach heights of blinding intensity, taking them to a whole new level of euphoria whenever they make love. There will always be infinite amount of passion behind lust. Always. No matter what.

**Orange**

Feeling Rukia's strands of hair tickling his cheek and to have his arm wrap around his beloved's lithe shoulders is already enough to keep him going with his insane life. Orange streaks of light clashed long with the darkening sky, desperately clinging at it as the orange sun make its final bow at the horizon, draining the beautiful colors of the day along with it as it turned its back over their side of the world. He heard Rukia sigh and knew that they were thinking the same thing. Straightening himself up and repositioning themselves, he gave Rukia's shoulders a comforting squeeze, his way of reassuring him that he'll never turn his back on him. Never.

**Yellow**

Rukia is and will always be Ichigo's one and only sun. She alone lighted up his life; chasing the grey clouds away that gloom up his soul. In his opinion, she was brighter than life itself. She was his warmth; comforting him during cold, bitter nights; battling his personal demons alongside him and setting them aside. Rukia was his heart, mind and soul. She was _everything _to him. Ichigo needs Rukia to survive for she was the one who gave him a reason to breathe and to open his eyes to a new tomorrow...a new tomorrow with him. He would die if Rukia left him; just like the Earth if the Sun vanishes.

**Green**

Ichigo loved to spend time with Rukia. He considered it as one of 'Life's Rarest Moments' since it rarely happened. So to walk alongside her during this nice spring day is definitely a moment to remember. He would sway and walk slowly as his amber eyes watch Rukia play with the beautiful green leavesthat just sprang out of trees. To his eyes, it looked as if she was _with _nature. Her unbelievable beauty seizing him and stopping him from muttering out any coherent words. Yes, _his_ Rukia is just thatbeautiful, he couldn't even compare it to nature's already majestic beauty.

**Blue**

She'd often sit huddled on the beach, near the sea. She'd watch with solemn eyes as the waves walked up to her feet only to quickly retreat back into its home. The blue ocean never ceased to amaze Rukia, its grand size would always take her breath away. Feeling the waves hit her feet was so refreshing she had to stop the urge to yell her emotions out loud into the vast ocean. The sea reminded him of Ichigo so greatly that just the _thought_ of it would push her to drive here. She smiled to herself and, instead of yelling out loud, whispered out Ichigo's name. Somehow, she knew Ichigo would hear her whisper rather than her yell across the ocean and come back. Come back to her waiting arms.

**Indigo**

Both of them loved the early morning sky. The indigo colored sky seemed to part right in front of their eyes as the sun that turned its light towards them again. Returning back. Ichigo would often sigh at the sight. In all honesty, he would rather keep the few hours of sleep to himself but then again, this was yet another solemn moment with his beloved. He'd be damned to trade with something else for an hour with Rukia up on the rooftop to greet yet another morning. Enjoying each other's company as they breathed in the morning breeze and thanking God for giving themselves yet another day with each other.

**Violet**

There was a time when Rukia walked out of their room with a purple shirt on. He looked at her as if she was a lunatic.

_**"Are you seriously going to walk out of this place with that on?"** _He asked.

Rukia sniffed and flicked her hair towards him. _**"Why? Anything bad with this shirt?**_

Ichigo grimaced and replied, _**"It doesn't suit you."**_

Another swish of hair.

_**"Are you kidding? I just happen to look irresistibly cute in this you're just jealous that I might attract other guys.."** _

His face turned deadpanned. _**"You could do that even without wearing that shirt on..."** _

Rukia turned his icy glare to him and asked, _**"Sorry. What was that? I didn't catch it."**_

He, on the other hand just shrugged it off and asked back, **_"Who gave that to you anyway?"_ **

Rukia looked at him with a bewildered expression, only to quickly morph into extreme furiousness.

_**"You did."**_

And with that she stormed off back into their room, slammed the door close and left an open-mouthed Ichigo.

**Black**

Rukia used to love nights, especially the dark ones. Ichigo and her would often drive out of the city and to the countryside and watch the night sky together. They'd find a nice comfortable nice spot to lie down together and from there, they'd watch the sky 'till dawn breaks over them. She remembered the sea of stars scattered across the pitch black sky, twinkling endlessly at them. No matter how many times they'd do this, she still couldn't help but gasp in awe and fasination at the majestic view laid out right in front of her eyes.

**_"So many beautiful stars..."_** She would often murmur out words along those lines every time.

Ichigo, on the other hand would just turn to her with a smile, look her in the eye and open his mouth to say something,

**_"They're not as beautiful as you,"_** He murmuredly replies.

Then he'd raise a perfectly sculpted arm and gesture at the sky,**_"I'd take every single of those stars for you."_**

And with that, a lone shooting star sprinted across the night sky for her eyes to see.

Now, she could only laugh at himself at the memory that he held on desperately. Ichigo couldn't do as he said he would anymore. He wasn't with her anymore. But hse, Rukia, know that Ichig was now one with the stars, looking out for her. Just like the stars that they'd always watch _together_.

**White**

At times, Rukia tends to let her random side take over her composed side and would often ask favors that were either crazy or absurd. This time, she hopped gleefully towards him and placed a blank, white sheet of paper on the table. He stared down at it and glanced up at Rukia with raised eyebrows, as if asking him what he was supposed to do.

_**"Write down all the words you could use to describe me.."** _Was her only reply.

He nooded and looked down at the piece of paper once again. Minutes passed but he still didn't pick up a pen or a pencil to start writing. He could tell Rukia was starting to get irritated by the second but didn't speak out until,

_**"Why aren't you writing?"**_

He turned to look at him once again and smiled, _**"I'd need an infinite amount of paper to write down every single word to describe you."** _

Rukia let loose a laugh as she bend down and captured him in a heartwarming hug.

_**"I love you..."**_ She murmured to his ear.

_**"I love you too..."**_ He chuckled back.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh I totally miss this place! 'Tis good to be back COMMENTS PLEASE? 


End file.
